


He Was Wrong || Sasuke x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: (I think i just want him to use his brain cells and also explaining it to his S/O cuz i like how you write those) sasuke didnt entirely believe what Obito was telling him. It didnt matter that he claimed to know itachi so well. His mangekyo sharingan reacting to obito like that was enough to at least make him doubt the truth behind obitos words. (Idk where to help you take this)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 38





	He Was Wrong || Sasuke x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: (I think i just want him to use his brain cells and also explaining it to his S/O cuz i like how you write those) sasuke didnt entirely believe what Obito was telling him. It didnt matter that he claimed to know itachi so well. His mangekyo sharingan reacting to obito like that was enough to at least make him doubt the truth behind obitos words. (Idk where to help you take this)

The door to the house that Sasuke and you shared slammed against the wall as it opened. You jumped from your place on the couch. You slowly grabbed one of the many kunai that Sasuke had hidden around the house and stood. There was no way that that was Sasuke, he would never have come in so abruptly. But your mind wandered as you thought about how long he had been gone...

You slid behind the wall that separated your living room from your kitchen where the front door stood. Slowly, you moved toward the edge of the wall, positioning yourself just in front of the mirror. The reflection showed the front door was shutting and as the door clicked shut the reflection of the raven-haired man shown. The kunai was returned to its place on the table and you moved quickly to the kitchen.

Sasuke was a mess. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Concern washed over you as you reached out for him. As his eyes met yours you saw nothing but the pain in them. “Sasuke, what happened?”

Sasuke waited a long time before finally speaking. “He’s gone Y/n.”

“Who Sasuke?”

You saw him cringe a little as he struggled to get the name out. “Itachi. I took care of him.”

The words that came from him sent a shiver down your spine. Sasuke had been talking about getting rid of his brother for so long, but you never thought that he would have the nerve to actually do it. Sasuke stepped forward, nearly falling into you. You wrapped him into your arms. “Sasuke, what the hell happened out there?” That’s when you saw the bandages under his shirt. “Sasuke...” You started to move the shirt from his shoulder and as you did you saw how far down the bandages went. They wrapped around his stomach as well. You repeated your question for him, the demand for an answer a little sharper this time. “What the hell happened out there?!”

He slowly leaned back and took the shirt from his torso, showing you everything. Cuts and bruises layered his skin, the worst of them covered up by the bandages that made you uneasy as you looked at them. “They’re from my fight with Itachi. I’m alright tho. A man took me in after my fight and bandaged me up. He told me that he only brought me in so that he could talk to me. But what he said to me made no sense.”

You took a deep breath. You had no idea what he had meant, but you were happy to listen. “What did he say Sasuke?”

“He was wrong. He had to be...”

“About what?”

Sasuke rambled on. “There’s no way, my whole life I’ve believed otherwise. It’s not true.”

“Sasuke Uchiha!” He snapped to attention as he heard his name. “What did he tell you?”

“The masked man claimed to be Madara Uchiha, but there’s no way it was him.” Sasuke was distraught. His words were so fast you could barely keep up. “He took off his mask to show me who he was, but as soon as he claims that my Mangekyo activated Amaterasu. The black flames coated him and everything. He claimed that it was Itachi’s doing. He said Itachi set a trap in my Sharingan so that when I saw his it would kill him.” 

“The man who claimed he was Madara said that if Itachi had known everything about him then the Amaterasu would have claimed his life. This man said that Itachi transferred his Amaterasu to me to protect me. Why would he do that?”

You took Sasuke’s hand into yours, holding onto it while the Uchiha shook. You could barely believe what you were hearing, you could only imagine the things going through Sasuke’s head right now. But you listened, letting him tell you everything before offering any words. 

“It’s impossible Y/n. He never wanted to protect me.” His grip on your hand grew so tight that it shot pain up your arm. You ignored it the best that you could. “He tried to kill me. He tried to steal my eyes. I fought back, I didn’t even want to hear it, but I was too weak from my fight. The man tied me up and forced me to listen.”

He looked up from the floor at you, his eyes pleading for some kind of reassurance. Reassurance that he had done the right thing. You placed a hand on his cheek and let it sit there, the touch seeming to calm his anxiety a little. “Itachi was my enemy, he killed my mother and father. He slaughtered our whole clan. This man tried to tell me that Itachi was ordered by the Hidden Leaf to kill us. Why would they do that? He didn’t even have any evidence to show me. Doesn’t that mean it can’t be true?”

The fight that was going on inside Sasuke’s head was a bad one. He wanted it to be true, he wanted to think that Itachi had done it all for him, but his brain told him that it was wrong. His brain told him that his heart was soft and that he needed to think about the facts. 

“This man told me Madara’s story. He said that the whole village outcast him. Said the ANBU were given strict orders to watch the Uchiha closely and that’s why we were located on the outskirts of the village. The Hidden Leaf supposedly had a spy without the ranks to watch us, he said that it was Itachi.” Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “Apparently my father was the mastermind behind it all. He said that Itachi was relaying messages to the village when the Uchiha thought it was the other way around. Why would Itachi betray the Uchiha?!”

Sasuke took your hand from his face and placed his hands on your waist, needing to feel you near him. He pulled you toward him some, wrapping you into his arms. “He said that if Itachi hadn’t killed the clan then a revolt would have happened. He said that the Village Hidden in the Mist and the Land of Fire would have both suffered. Itachi chooses to bear the burden of murdering his whole clan and become a criminal. He bore the weight of becoming a rogue ninja. All of it was part of his mission.”

As more and more came from Sasuke you found it harder and harder to keep quiet. You wanted to stop him. You wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright. “The man said that the only mistake he made that night on his mission was not killing me. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Itachi went to the Hokage and told him that if he didn’t protect me from Danzo and others than he would leak all the intelligence that he had on the Hidden Leaf. He begged the Hokage to make sure that I would never find out the truth. He said that from the moment he left the village he was determined to fight me, to train and be as strong as he could be.”

His voice rose as he backed away from you, heading toward the kitchen counter. He leaned against it as he watched the moon outside the window. “He was lying! He had to be! Itachi tried to kill me many times. He even used the Mangekyo Sharingan on me. There’s no question he was trying to kill me!”

“Itachi had always told me that it was Madara’s doing. He had always told me that he was the one that sent the Nine-Tails to destroy the village. Madara and Itachi worked together to put false charges against the Uchiha! They worked together to mess with our clan. The man claimed that Itachi fed me lies so that I wouldn't trust him if I ever met him. Itachi was a criminal that murdered our clan and became an Akatsuki!” 

“When Itachi came into the village after the death of the third Hokage he said that it was only to remind Danzo that he was still alive and still a threat. He said he wanted to make sure that he didn’t come after me. Everything he said was a lie Y/n!” He turned to face you again, tears staining his cheeks. “But he didn’t kill me...”

You stepped in front of him as you saw his knees giving out. Sasuke let himself slid down the counter, sitting on the floor in front of you. His emotions finally taking over him. “I don’t care how well that man claims to know Itachi. There’s no way he would have been able to do all that and fool me.”

You slowly sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He rested his head on your shoulder and you could feel the tears dripping onto your exposed skin. “Sasuke, I’m so sorry.” You didn’t know what else to say to him at the moment. You knew that he just needed time to process all of this. You placed your hand in his hair, slowly running your hands through it. “I love you Sasuke, just know that.”

Sasuke turned into you, burying himself into your chest, muffling his cries as he finally lost all control. The Uchiha shook in your arms and all you could do was hold him tight. Keep him safe. Never let him think that’s he’s alone... especially now.


End file.
